


up on this rooftop i'll be waiting for your love, anticipating

by spinning_out



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: David is sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Ian Grimm (mentioned), Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Poppy Li (mentioned), cw // language and panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_out/pseuds/spinning_out
Summary: brad walks in on david having a panic attack and he tries to help... there is lots of fluff towards the end.also this is my first fanfiction so i’d love to hear your thoughts!
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	up on this rooftop i'll be waiting for your love, anticipating

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from All Night Long by the Mary Jane Girls
> 
> all of my fanfiction titles are snippets of song lyrics that remind me of who i’m writing about

**Brad’s POV**

Brad had overstepped and he didn’t know what to do. When David left the office without saying a word, all he could feel was guilt.  


“David-“ Brad had called, but David just went out the door, sniffling. He knew things were already bad for David that day and he just had to go and make it worse. Brad puts his head in his hands.  


“Fuck,” Brad whispers to himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He leans back from his desk and runs his hand through his hair. He tries to shake it off and get back to his computer, but he can’t stop thinking of David.

**Earlier (David’s POV)**

David’s nerves were getting the best of him. The 4:00 staff meeting went to shit almost right away. David was trying to get everyone corralled and pitch new ways to get more players involved in MythicQuest. Ian kept saying he wanted to “noodle” on an idea he had, and Poppy was yelling at him, saying she refused to help code it. Brad was distracting him, by doing absolutely nothing. David always felt so jittery around Brad, but he loved to spend time with him. Having to give a speech to him and everyone else as well just took him over the edge. But that was his job as the executive producer. Ian’s hands slamming against the table made him snap back to reality and stop gazing at Brad.  


“Alright that’s enough!” Ian shouted. “I’m done with this shit.”  
“Ian we didn’t even-“ David started to say before getting cut off by Ian, Poppy, and Brad all getting out of their seats. 

David watched as Brad gave him a slight smile before closing the door behind him and walking back to their office. He started to feel his face redden and his heart beat faster. He didn’t know if he could ever confess his feelings to Brad. Seeing him smile was a nice, almost comforting feeling, but then it changed. 

David’s mind was racing on a different path now, about how he couldn’t even get his thoughts out during the meeting, and how Montreal was gonna kill him if the game activity didn’t pick up soon. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his breath was coming in very short and rapid increments, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Although he was alone in the room, the walls of the conference room were glass. Not wanting to have a full-blown panic attack where people could see him, David ran off into the bathrooms. 

**Brad’s POV**

Brad went to his and David’s shared office after the nightmare of a meeting they just had. In a way, he felt bad for David. He could rarely get a word out because of how much he’d been talked over. Brad always said that MythicQuest “wasn’t his legacy” and he was only in it for the money. He didn’t understand how everyone else was so invested in the game, except for David. Brad always admired his passion, and no matter how many times he was treated like shit, he got back into work. The way David was looking at him as he left was reassuring. Brad had only smiled at him to try and calm him down, and he was hoping it had worked. He really liked working with David, _he really likes David._  
That last thought threw Brad for a loop. It couldn’t be true, he didn’t want it to be true. 

Brad needed to clear his head, so he started for the bathrooms, hoping to get some alone time. A cool splash of water to the face would probably do some good. He took one last look at David’s desk and smiled, before walking out of the room. Brad opened the door and saw the exact opposite of what he wanted to see; David. Not only was he the person Brad needed to clear his mind of, David was sitting on the bathroom counter with tears streaming down his face. 

**David’s POV**

David didn’t want to be crying in the bathroom in the middle of the work day. He didn’t wanna be doing that even if he was at home. But the stress of being constantly overlooked in his job, and him missing his ex-wife, and the fact that he couldn’t even go to anyone about it all, had gotten to him. The only thing that could usually calm him down was Brad being with him. Obviously he was alone now, but maybe even just thinking of him could help. So he gave it a shot. 

He thought of Brad’s laugh, and his stand-offish attitude (even though David could tell he was a softie underneath), and even the small scar on his nose. David could already feel himself starting to calm down, even though the thought of telling Brad he likes him usually just filled him with more panic. He was finally able to take some deep breaths so he sat up on top of the bathroom counter. He was still crying though, no longer hyperventilating, but just needing to get all of the pent up emotion out of his system. David had completely lost track of how long he’d been hiding. He doubted anyone was looking for him though. That thought only made him sadder.  


_Great,_ David thought, _I’m just spiraling even more._ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open, until a familiar voice spoke.  


“David?”

**Brad’s POV**

Brad hesitated before saying anything. He could easily just turn away, not wanting to freak David out, and just leaving him alone. But something inside of Brad’s mind told him he should probably stay with David, even though he, himself, always has been very uncomfortable with most emotions.  


“David?” He said softly, trying to be calm about it. David’s head immediately snapped up and Brad wasn't ready for what he would see. David looked like Hell. His hair was all messed up, he was trembling like crazy, and his eyes were bloodshot. There was a look of desperation behind them. David looked scared. Brad had never seen David in this way before. He was always the (slightly jumpy) but caring one around the MQ office. But Brad’s heart was aching for him now.  


“Brad. Wh-what are you doing here?” David said, his voice shaky and hoarse.  
“Well I came to, uhh, just to sort of collect my thoughts. But then I saw you, and uh..” Brad trailed off.  
“You wanted to check on me?”  
“Yeah.”  


David didn’t respond after that. He just kept wiping his eyes and looking at the floor. Brad made his way over to the counter and sat next to David. He was still shaking from how much he’d been crying, so Brad reached over and put a hand on his knee. David flinched at the sudden contact and his cheeks turned red. Well, redder than they already were.  


“Yeah I’ll be fine,” David replied. “Just a small panic attack y’know?” He let out a nervous laugh and Brad just smiled very slightly, his hand still on David’s knee.  
“Well, I’m here for you, I guess.”  
“Thanks, but um,” David shuffled further over, which made Brad’s hand land back on the counter. “Do you think I could be alone for a few more minutes? I don’t wanna go back out into the office looking like this.”  


Brad was nervous that the physical contact made David more uncomfortable, once again making things worse. “Yeah, sure.” He finally said, looking back up at the other man’s tear-stained face. With that, Brad moved away from David, and took a final nervous glance back to the sinks. The two of them shared a smile and a nod, and Brad walked out of the room with his heart in his throat.  


_Fuck me,_ he thought. _I think I’m in love with David._

**David’s POV**

David could still feel the warmth of where Brad’s hand was on his knee. If only he hadn’t freaked out and told Brad to leave. He enjoyed the company, but he felt as if his emotions made Brad uncomfortable. David took a long look at himself in the mirror and neatly fixed his hair, splashed some water on his face, and entered the main room of the game studio. It’s a lot louder and brighter in there, but thankfully he could go straight back to his office. Brad was waiting when he walked in, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked up and David saw what must have been relief, spread across his face.  


“What time is it?” David asked, knowing that he could just check his phone, but he wanted to keep talking to Brad.  
“Uhh about 5:00 now,” Brad replied after checking his watch. “So we can still stay here for a while.”  


Brad was right. Although the work day was pretty much over, and they could leave whenever they wanted, there was an unspoken communication saying _You both want to stay as long as you can._

David went to his desk and just stared at his computer screen, because he didn’t really have anything to distract himself with. He just didn’t want his emotions to get in the way of anything else. 

**Brad’s POV**

Brad and David just sat in silence for nearly an hour, not really having anything to say. Brad was pretending to check his email, and he could see David playing solitaire. They were both consumed in their “work.” Brad kept looking up at David now and then, to make sure he’s doing okay, and often found David staring back. They both turned away quickly and Brad could feel his face getting hot.  


_You should tell him you love him_ Brad’s thoughts rang, repeating all the things he likes about David. He doesn’t want to, but he forces himself to start another conversation.  


“Hey David,” Brad starts out. “Can I give you some advice on something?”  
David turns around and looks at him quizzically, taking his glasses off.  
Brad continues, “Try not to let Ian and Poppy’s constant bickering get to you. After today’s meeting, I sort of figured that’s what caused… what happened before.”  
“Do we have to talk about this right now?” David asks. “I don’t need advice.”  
“But-“  
“Brad please.” David makes eye contact with him, giving him a glare that means he wants the topic to be dropped.  
“I just don’t want people to walk all over you.”  
“I said stop it.”  


Their simple conversation turns into an argument before Brad can even know what happened.  


“God, fine! Why do you have to be so touchy all the time?” Brad almost fully yells.  
“I just don’t want even more stress!”  
“You always act so fucking petty when someone is just trying to help, no wonder your ex-wife wanted to be with someone else.”  
Brad realizes his mistake the second the sentence comes out of his mouth. He knows that David’s divorce was tough on him.  
“Shit,” Brad manages to say. “I didn’t mean it like that, it slipped.”  
Brad tries to apologize, but the hurt in David’s eyes makes his mind go blank. David is clearly trying not to cry, and he stands up and walks away without another word. Brad had overstepped, and he didn’t know what to do.

**David’s POV**

David is speechless. Brad’s words cut through the air and echo in his head. All he could do is leave, he didn’t want to speak to his friend anymore. He blocks out the noise of Brad calling after him. David looks around the studio, nobody else is there except for Ian and Poppy. He can hear them talking in Ian’s office. He can’t go into the bathrooms again, Brad would just come looking for him there. 

So he’ll go to the only other place he went to relax, the roof. David’s ears feel as if they’re ringing, nothing but the sounds of his footsteps going up the stairs registering. He steps out onto the roof, the sun going down over the streets of LA. He goes over to a spot near the edge of the building and sits down. David likes to come up to look at the view, and get fresh air when things get to be too much. Like right now. He doesn’t even feel like crying, he just feels empty.  


“I like him,” David says out loud. “So much. So why am I still upset?”  
He thinks maybe he’s acting irrationally, Hell, everyone who worked with him would tease him about his failed marriage sometimes. But it hurt most hearing it come from Brad, especially since it wasn’t in a joking manner.

David’s phone buzzes. Turns out it had been buzzing from right after their argument. They’re all texts and missed calls from Brad. He doesn’t feel like reading them. He puts it down on the ground next to him and closes his eyes. Minutes pass, and there’s another buzz. He looks at his phone and sees Brad’s name light up the screen. David sighs and answers the call. 

**Brad’s POV**

Brad is pacing back and forth while repeatedly texting David. But he’s not getting an answer. He groans in frustration and sinks back into his chair. He waits a few minutes, restlessly bouncing his leg and checking his phone.  


“Fuck it,” Brad says, deciding to call him one more time. “Please pick up. Please pick up.” It rings a few times and Brad hears noise through the other end.  
“David where the fuck are you?” He asks frantically.  
“I just needed some fresh air.” David responds. He sounds upset.  
Brad lets out a sigh. “Please David. I know I’m a piece of shit for saying that to you, but I really didn’t mean it.”  
“Brad, I still just need some alone time.”  
“I just need to tell you…”  
_That I love you,_ Brad’s thoughts finish the sentence for him.  
“Tel- tell me what?” David stumbles as he says this back to him. Brad doesn’t know how to respond, so there’s only silence. Then a dial tone. David had hung up on him. He put his phone down and wished for everything to reset. Brad’s phone chimes again, and he reaches for it. There’s a single text from David.  


_Come up to the roof._

**David’s POV**

David sent the text. He was still stressed over Brad, after everything that had happened today he expected him to be more caring than that. But David still sent the text, he couldn’t just give up on Brad that easily. He hears the roof door open, and then quick footsteps coming his way. Brad sits down next to him, breathing heavily.  


“I’m sorry.” Brad says immediately, which was very unlike him. Hearing him sound so sincere made David’s chest hurt. He realizes that Brad cares about him, maybe as much as David cares for Brad.  
“Why did you insist on giving me advice?” David asks, slowly warming up to Brad being there with him.  
“I was just worried. After I walked in on you today, I didn’t know what else to feel other than worry. How often does that happen?” Brad rambles on.  


David ignores the question and points his focus on Brad, the sunset illuminating their faces. Brad was looking right at him, his eyes moving up and down as he studied David’s face. He feels embarrassed and turns away, still feeling Brad’s gaze on him. David stares ahead, thinking of words to say.  


“Listen, I’m sorry I freaked out on you,” he says after consideration, still not looking at Brad. “Today was just tough on me, and I didn’t want to argue with you anymore”  
“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I just had a lot of my mind and spoke before thinking.” Brad tells him.  
David felt relieved and smiled for the first time in a few hours.  
Brad keeps talking, “There’s just been so much I’ve been holding back for so long and I guess I finally snapped.”  


At this point, Brad's hand had once again moved his hand onto David’s knee. He didn’t flinch this time. They sat together and watched the pink and orange clouds in the sky. It was a still moment, until David spoke up.

**Brad’s POV**

Brad was caught off guard by how easily they had opened up to each other. David’s words were gentle and Brad could tell that he was moving closer to him.  


“Brad?” David says, without taking his eyes off of the sky. “I think I’m in love with you.”  
He wasn’t even the one saying it, but Brad feels a weight being lifted off of his chest. _David feels the same way. Holy shit._  


Brad assumes that David is expecting a response, so he takes his hand off of David’s knee and closes the gap between the two of them. Brad places his lips on David’s and is surprised by how soft they are. Their first kiss is gentle, but filled with a spark that makes Brad’s heart skip a beat. Once they pull away, they smile at each other.  


“I love you too, and I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, but I guess I never realized it,” Brad confesses. “I still feel like shit for what I said before.”  
“I forgive you.” David says simply, leaning over and kissing the scar on Brad’s nose.  


He rests his head on David’s shoulder, and David’s arm around his waist: The two of them just sit together, on the roof; their new place to escape from it all. 

As long as they had each other, Brad figured they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to do something with all of the braddavid content in my brain so uh here’s this!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
